Willoughby, Kalijah's home
by MyNeens
Summary: The cure. That's just an excuse to find a way to his heart again.
1. Chapter 1

Willoughby, Kalijah's home

Katherine was lazy lay on the couch, her high heels rest on a little table in front of her, she sensually pass her finger on her red lips where few drops of blood where flowing. She had to be more careful the next time she has almost killed this human, his body was lay on the opposite of the couch, he was fighting for his life, trying to breath. Katherine turns his sign at him, and let out a small sigh. This was so pathetic, his life was probably miserable and yet he wanted to live it.

She quickly turn her sign to the door when she heard someone knock, she grab the man's body and throw it behind the couch in a quick move. She stood up and takes a deep breath before walking to the door. It's been month that she was bored to death nothing happened and she was waiting for news of the little wolf she send to spy on the Salvatores and their company, this girl was a friend of Tyler and apparently could easily be buy ! Katherine opened the door with a fake smile on her lips when she saw the brunette.

"Hayley! Finally, I thought you were dead since 2 weeks!" The smile on her lips quickly disappears to let place at anger. «I was waiting for you! » Katherine continues slyly

Hayley sign and had pass quickly her tongue on her lips. «I didn't really have the choice! Everyone in Mystic Falls is freaking out!" Hayley stops to smile mighty and continue with a lighter voice. "And you'll die to know why."

Katherine raises her eyes brown and move on the side, opening widely the door to let Hayley come in with a guest of the hand.

The wolf pass the door with a small smile and walk to the couch her hand cross together, she stops and stood when she saw the body of the man behind the couch, she turn to face Katherine and pointed at him. "Is he supposed to be hiding?" Hayley raise her eyebrows.

Katherine sign deeply and close the door before to join Hayley next to the couch and sit back on it. "I had to hide him; I didn't want the responsible to see him. It could have been anyone since you don't give me any news." Katherine responds to her with a mean glare.

Hayley rolls her eyes up. "Well, I'm here for it! And why do you stay here? This room is cute but so not you." Hayley raise an eyebrow while taking place next to Katherine on the couch.

Katherine raises her shoulder, with a smirk on her face. «I love it; it's near Mystic Fall but not too much! And since when do you know what I like or who I am?" Katherine finished her sentence with her eyebrows frowned. "I want the news. Now." Katherine stares at Hayley with a serious look.

Hayley straighten herself on the couch to be comfortable before starting to explain with a glorious smile. "You already knew that Elena as vampire was a problem for these irrational brother." Hayley rolls her eyes up, she has always though that this obsession for this girl was too much and most of all stupid. "And it seems that they are looking for a way to make her human again." Hayley stop her sentence with snarky smile on her lips waiting for Katherine to make the conclusion by herself.

Katherine eyes fixed a corner of the room while she was thinking, she frown slightly before to shake quickly her head. «There is no way, their little witch isn't enough powerful to do that."

Hayley's smirk disappear, she wanted to get out of this room, the incessant whining of the man started to piss her off. «There is a cure. A cure for vampirism."

Katherine raises her eyebrows in sign of disbelief before to start laughing nervously. «That's impossible, there is no cure."

Hayley shrugs her shoulders." Well believe it not, but that's what it is. Apparently the cure is inmate by an immortal name Silas." She rolls her eyes up, even for her it was hard to believe it, and all this seems too unreal.

Katherine had heard about this story, an immortal man confined by his witchy ex-girlfriend or something like that. She always thought that it was a legend to scare sour vampires, but apparently it was not, a cure really exists and she needed to find it. It was maybe her only chances to be one step ahead Klaus and to win her freedom. 500 years of running, it's really long and she was tired. And now she needed to make Hayley leave the room so she could start to think about how to snatch the cure of the hands of her annoying little doppelganger. «Thank you for the information. Now could you please keep snooping and find out where is this cure." Katherine gets up with a fake smile on her face, pointing the door with her hand.

Hayley sign deeply, god why did she accepted this deal with Katherine. «Fine, don't forget your part in this." Hayley get up and walk to the door, the sleeves of her broad vest flowing on her wrist. She passes the door before to smash it violently.

Soon Katherine hears Hayley's heels walk to her car and the car going away she grabs her cellphone and start to compose a number. She knew exactly who she should call, the only man who would have accept to help her and the only whose the redemption was important to her. She grabs her phone and starts to tap His number, she kept it through the years and when he changed it, she had always found the way to get it. She brings her phone to her hears, playing with your fingers in stress.

When the bip stops she holds her breath and close her eyes before signing when she heard his grave and sensual voice. "Hello."

Katherine swallow lightly before to take her breath and respond him. "Hello, Elijah."

Elijah shivers when he heard Katherine's voice, he could recognize her voice between thousand, it was unique just like her, he looks down at his laptop on which is was working before to answers in a smile whisper. "What do you want Katerina ?" She wanted something, it has to be. Why would she call him other wise ? The last time they spoke he locked her in a tomb letting her in Klaus's mercy, she probably hates him and he should hate her too…

Katherine's head lightly goes down, of course he thoughts she wanted something from him, she has never show him how much she cares about him but how could she ? Her life had a price and it seems that this price was Elijah, she had to leave one of the only men who has really and truly means something to her through the centuries, she signs before to straighten her head and respond him. "I don't really want something from you Lijah… I mean…" She opens widely her eyes when she realized what she just did. This nickname, she used to call him like that five century ago and she just said it like it was totally normal like they have never left.

Speechless Elijah didn't answer, and he actually didn't know what to answer! What was she doing? At least she seems as confuse and embarrassed than him. Elijah coughs to make an end to this long and embarrassing silence. "Then why do you call me, Katerina?"

Katherine brings her other hand to her forehead and pass it on it, how was she going to make this situation kind of right again? It wasn't like this little conversation has been normal since the beginning. "I… I have something that you could may be interested in, so can we… can we met to… I don't know, talk about it?" She bites her bottom lips and let her head falls back. She was stuttering, since when Katherine Pierce was stuttering when she was talking to a man?!

Elijah snigger in amusement, she was just so cute, he was dying of desire to see her again even if he shouldn't, he should be hating her, she betrayed him, he couldn't let her get him, touch his soul again. Elijah looks around the big office where he was, thinking for a second. He could at least let her say what she has to say, right? He has nothing to lose, but he wouldn't let her reach him, he took a deep breath before to answer. "Ok. When do you want to arrange this meeting?"

Katherine smile widely in happiness when she heard his answer before to shake her head realizing her childish she was. "What do you think about tonight, 8 p.m. at the _Bacchanalia?"_

Elijah nods once. "It's ok for me, I will be here".

Katherine smirks lightly and whispers quickly. "Don't forget to bring your hot suit." Before to hang out right after, ok this was stupid but she needed to see him in suit, she couldn't take the risk!

Elijah signs and rolls his eyes up with a small smile on his lips; of course he will come with a suit!


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah looked at his watch for the 5th times, he was in advance, he knew it but it couldn't hold it anymore, he needed to see her now. Each time he had heard some heels sound he had turned around to see if it was her. He was standing in front of the _Bacchanalin, _in a two piece Armani suit, his left hand resting in his trouser pocket when a trail of shivers run along his back, she was here. He turned around to see her arrive; she was wearing a short red dress, covered of black lace. Her chocolate eyes were looking straight to his, her long lock were bouncing while she was walking. She reached him fast, maybe too fast. Elijah takes one step to make the small distance between them disappears, and slightly kissed her right cheek in a sweet move.

Katherine's breathe stopped when Elijah brought his face next to her; she closed her eyes to smell his perfume. He left her cheeks burning after the passage of his soft lips, she looked right to his eyes before to made her amazed gaze go away in a blink. She needed to be strong and to not show him what she really feels. She made one of her brown curl go behind her hear with a smirk. "Let's go!" She quickly passed neck to him, walking to the entrance of the restaurant.

Elijah stayed straight; he could have sworn that she had really felt something and then nothing. She was playing, but when? Did she really felt something and she was hiding it from him or didn't she felt anything and fake to manipulate him? He signed and followed her quickly inside the restaurant; they sat at a small table in the corner of the restaurant next to a window. A waiter rapidly came next to them and gave them the menu of the restaurant before doing a bow a turned around, but Katherine quickly grabbed his wrist and forced him to look into her eyes. "Two glass of Champagne and another full of your blood. Thank you." She let go his wrist with a smirk.

Elijah signed deeply, she will never change. He took the bottle of water which was on the table and filled his glass.

Katherine watched him with an eyebrow raised. "What? Are you are to drink water? Because I'm not!" She finished her sentence with a smile.

Elijah took a sip of his drink before to put it back on the table annoyed. "I'm here to listen to you, Katherine. So could you please tell me why you made me come here?"

Katherine kept his gaze fixed on his in sign of provocation. "Can you not be this hypocrite, pain in the ass original?"

Elijah raised his eyebrow in surprise in opened his eyes widely. "I'm sorry, I'm what?"

Katherine made a quick pout and shrugged her shoulder. "Oh you know, this guy you put his family first but only when he wants to, this man who is supposes to be a good man who ran after a girl for 500 years and locked her in a tomb for his brother even if he actually hated his brother and the only girl's sin was to save her life."

Elijah crossed his arms and laid his elbow on the table. She wanted to play, he will play just like her, or maybe worst. "The only sin of the girl was to save her life? Yes, it's not like for 500 years she had manipulated people and lied to everyone, she actually used a man's loved to save her life, and I'm pretty if hasn't been the only one even if he was the first. And she probably wasn't as good as that since her family throw her out. Why would they do that if the girl didn't do anything?" Katherine stood without saying anything speechless, Elijah continued "What is funny, you know, is that I had looked for some information about this girl and I have learned one little interesting thing. She had a child. But apparently this kid got abandoned, left alone by her heartless mother. But when you know what girl of girl she is, it was maybe a good decision to leave the child, she would have probably been a horrible mother and her child was better without her." Elijah ended his sentence with a small smirk.

Katherine looked through his eyes for few seconds, trying to control her feeling, he has no idea how deeply he hurt her. She suddenly pushed her chair away from the table and get up; she started to walk quickly to the exit of the restaurant. She pushed the door and kept walking a little a bit to enough for from the restaurant so she could use vamp speed, she passed her hand over her eyes trying to erase the tears which were filling her eyes. All of sudden she felt a hand grab her wrist and be pulled against Elijah's hard chest in a forced hug. She tried to push herself away from him but she couldn't. _Damn it, this original was way stronger than her_, she thought. She finally gave up pushing him away and let him hugs her but she kept her calm, she couldn't lose it in from of him.

When Elijah felt Katherine had stop to fight, he allowed his hand to slowly stroke her hair. They stayed like that for few long minutes, he quietly whispered in her ear to stop the silence. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have, I don't know anything about this story."

Katherine closed her eyes, resting her head on Elijah's head, she slowly said. "There is a cure for vampirism."

Elijah frowned, and started to laugh nervously. "What? Have you drunk before to came here?"

Katherine rolled her eyes up and pushed him a bit away to look at his eyes. "No, there is really cure. Apparently our dear Elena Gilbert became a vampire and the Salvatores are looking for the cure for her. But I just thought that maybe we could help each other…" She made a pause for few second before to continue sincerely. "I don't want to run anymore, Elijah. I have done it for 500 years now, I'm done. I just want to take than damn cure and give it to Klaus in exchange of my freedom." She added in a whisper, looking down. "Even if I have the feeling that he will never agree this, that's why I need you…"

Elijah listened Katherine's word very closely, he believed her and wanted to help her, her life has never been easy. He felt sorry for her and was ready to say yes, to accept to help her at any moment, until he heard her last sentence. She needed him to make the deal with Klaus, he instantly realize what it means and why she called _him_. She was using him. All this, the cries and the hug it was just manipulation. He suddenly pushed her away in a rough move in front of a speechless Katherine; he put his hands in his pocket, and bites the inside of his cheek to contain the anger in him. "I was wright when I said you were a manipulated bitch. I actually didn't say it like that but that's what I meant. You just keep lying to my face, what am I supposed to believe? Does the cure really exist? Is Elena a vampire? Or that was just one of your lies?"

Katherine opened her mouth in surprise, what was happening? She tried to defend herself. "I didn't lie and I'm not lying right now!"

Elijah shook his head in sign of unpleasantness. "Just stop talking. I don't want to hear a word coming out of your mouth. I shouldn't have come and you're lucky that I pity you enough to not cut your head off right now!" Elijah directly used vamp speed and walked away.

Katherine felt apart on the floor without making a sound, she refused to let the tears come and she just stayed silence. She had lost her only chance to get her freedom and she had lost the only man she has ever really loved.

**Thank you so much for reading this story!**

**(Tell me if my English is better or worst!)**

**Reviews are loved **

**PS : Of course, it's not the end of Kalijah )**


	3. More than personal

Elijah was laid on an armchair in his office, a drink of whiskey in his left hand. He had tortured his mind in every possible ways since the dinner with Katherine two weeks ago. He tried to forget it, to act and think like it hasn't happen. But he couldn't. Everything she said and she was still in his mind. He needed to know if it was true, for him, for his brother and also for her. He had compelled a man a week ago to spy on the Salvatores, and he was waiting, resisting of the envy of calling her.

When his phone rang, he almost dropped his drink on the floor. He quickly stood up and answered. "Yes?"

"Elijah? I have the informations you asked for." Said directly the guy.

Elijah nodded, taking a deep breath. "So? Is everything false? Or is there a part of true in this?" Elijah refused to let himself have hope.

"It's true. All is true. There is a cure, this Elena Gilbert is a vampire and they want the cure for her."

Elijah swallowed, it was true. He blamed her; he hurt her while she was being honest with him. "Is there something more?"

"Yes. Apparently your brother and your sister are also looking for it."

Klaus wanted Elena to be human again for his hybrids, Elijah had no doubt about it but why Rebekah? His sister definitely doesn't want Elena's happiness so why? "Thank you Steve. Now just go back to your life. Good bye." Elijah hanged out and sat back on the armchair. He drank a big sip of his drink before to scroll the contacts on his phone, stopping at the "k" letter.

0o0o0o0o

Katherine had left her bed a breakfast a week ago, Hayley hasn't give her any new information and she did not wanted to take the risk that Klaus learn where she was staying. She had bought a nice house in a none-know small town named Willoughby.

She grabbed a blood bag in her fridge and drank a sip, smiling as the taste of the blood touched her lips. When someone knocked at her door, she kept her blood bag in her right hand, opening the door with left. There were absolutely nothing supernatural in this town and nobody was drinking verveine so she hasn't had to worry about who see what she is.

Her smile disappear when she saw Elijah, she turned around and walked back toward the kitchen, closing the door with her feet, as she perfectly know that he will step in anyway. "Go away."

Elijah stopped the door from closing with his feet and walked in, closing the door behind him. "I assume apologizes are needed." He grinned, waiting for her reaction.

Katherine rolled her eyes up, her back turned at Elijah. "Yes, you just ruined my hiding town by finding. Now I need to move and find another lost town to escape from your brother. You know the scenario it's been 500years now."

Elijah reached Katherine in a second, standing behind her, still facing her back. "I won't tell anything to my brother. I know it seems unrealistic to say that but… I need you to trust me."

Katherine burned into laugher, turning around, finally facing him. "Yes! It seems unrealistic and I don't believe it!"

Elijah signed deeply, looking down at her blood bad. He needed a proof, something just show that she can trust him. "Why are you drinking this?" He pointed at the blood bag.

Katherine looked down at her head surprised, she was expecting him to defend himself or argued with her. But no, nothing. "I don't really like drinking from humans here. Why?" She frowned, raising her gaze toward him.

Elijah nodded and raised his wrist next to her face. "I heard Original's blood was better. Drink from me."

Katherine stayed speechless. Blood sharing is a very personal and intense act; you don't do it with anyone. But he was right, it's a proof. If he trusts her enough to let her drink his blood, maybe she could try to trust him to. She wanted to believe it. She took a step back. "I won't drink from your wrist, Elijah." She walked toward the couch, sat on it before to drink another sip.

Elijah followed her quickly. "Why?" He could have sworn that he saw in her eyes how much she wanted it. He stayed up and grabbed her right hand, bringing it toward his wrist. With one nail he cut his wrist, some blood directly started to flow on his hand and dropped on the carpet.

Katherine eyes became red. She looked at the wound healing and smiling when the blood wasn't flowing anymore. She got and grabbed Elijah's tie. "I say that I won't drink from your wrist. I didn't say that I won't drink from you." She tilted her head, smirking.

Elijah kept his gaze fixed on Katherine as he unwrapped his tie and thrown it on the couch, unbuttoned the firsts buttons of his shirt. "Don't put blood on my shirt, please." He finally tilted his head, to give her a better access.

Katherine smiled and went on her tiptoes; she opened her mouth, showing her fangs and finally sank her teeth into his flesh. Her hand passed through Elijah's hair as she was drinking his blood roughly, she let a growl out and pushed him on the couch, straddling him.

Elijah closed his eyes and let his hand run on her hips. Blood sharing was good for the two people, not only for the one who was feeding.

Katherine finally pushed herself away from him, licking the rest of blood on his neck. "I'm sorry; I got a bit carried away." She got up and wiped the blood away from her mouth.

Elijah touched the wound as it was healing and look at it in the mirror. "I said no blood on my shirt." He turned and faced Katherine with a mad look.

She raised her shoulder with a smirk. "Oops." She handed him his tie and the blood bag she was drinking before. "If you need more strength, drink that."

Elijah tied up his tie and grabbed the blood bag. "Why can't I drink from you?" He answered with a half-smile.

Katherine smirked in the inside; she brought her finger toward his mouth and sank it into his teeth, letting few dropped of blood on his tongue.

Elijah violently pushed her hand away as his tongue was burning. "Ok, I should have guessed it. You drink verveine."

Katherine smiled before to sit on the couch. She looked down, thinking and when she lifted her head up again, she has a total different look, and she seemed serious and worried. "Why do you want to get the cure? I assumed that's why you're here now."

Elijah sat next to her, frowning. "For my brother first, I can't imagine how many people would want his dead and would try to kill him and they get the cure, including you. I heard that my sister was also looking for it, but I didn't reach her. And for you. I know you want your freedom, and I want to help you to get it."

Katherine answered him without wasting a second. "I won't try to kill him, even if he is a werewolf it's suicide. I want to make a deal. My freedom against the cure." She looked up at Elijah.

"I'll help you." He grabbed Katherine's hand and brought it toward his lips, kissing it softly.

Katherine smiled, shaking her head. "You haven't change at all." She crossed their finger, biting the inside of her cheek. "I want to stay here, in this town."

Elijah nodded a bit surprised. "Ok, then _we _will stay here."

Katherine tried to act like she didn't pay intention at what he said. "How do you want to start? I have someone in Mystic Fall. What about you?"

"I have someone there too." Elijah looked away, he didn't want to make things awkward but her ignoring his _sweet_ sentence wasn't going to help. He softly passed his hand through Katherine's hair and then rested it on her temp. "Close your eyes."

Katherine frowned. What the hell was he doing? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, waiting impatiently.

_0o0o0o0o_

_Elijah and Katherine were sat on a bedspread, it was in 1492. The bedroom was illuminated by the huge windows in front of the bed, the sun was shining. Elijah's hand was resting on Katherine's temp, and he slowly came closer to kiss her. Katherine kissed him back, grabbing his hand, she softly murmured. "Elijah we shouldn't be doing this. If your brother finds it out…"_

_Elijah slid his finger on her lips, making her quiet. "I'll talk to him. I just want to be with you" Their lips met again in a soft kiss._

_Katherine laid her forehead against his. "I want it." She kissed him back before to get up, smiling widely. "Doesn't matter how much I want to spend the day with you here Lijah, I have things to do." She kissed him one last time, cupping his face before to walk away from the bedroom._

_Elijah walked into Klaus' office, trying to hide the huge smile on his face caused by the intimate moment shared with Katherine earlier. "Anything new, brother?"_

_Klaus was sat on a huge armchair, reading a book. "I have some news about our baby brother. Let's skip the part where you ask what it is. He had spent some time with some crazy community and is now convinced that a 2000 years old vampire now exists. I wouldn't care about Kol's concern if it doesn't include a cure for vampirism. And we already know that a cure exist since Rebekah has had some session of make out with a guy who wanted to use it against us. So that's what interests me."_

_0o0o0o0_

Katherine slowly opened her yes, looking into Elijah's eyes. "Do we already are one step ahead from them?" She smirked as she took Elijah's hand, pushing it away from her face. "Why did you show me this? I understand for the Klaus scene, but why did you show me our memory."

Elijah shrugged softly. "I don't know, maybe I just wanted you to remember it."

Katherine almost cut him in his sentence. "I didn't need to, I already remembered it." She looked down at his hand, stroking the inside with her thumb before to put it back on her temp.

Elijah kept staring at Katherine, feeling the moment getting more and more intense. He came closer and slid his head on her neck; he left a soft kiss before to sink his fangs into her skin. When her blood started to flow in his mouth, his throat burned him, his tongue was on fire. I could have stop but he continued, dealing with the pain which after a while seems nothing compared to the pleasure.

Katherine laid her head back, letting out a quiet moan. She tried to hold on Elijah's jacket, but the only result was to bring him on top of her, laid on the couch.

Elijah finally sank out his fangs and rapidly licked the blood on Katherine's neck before it burns her. He helped her to straighten up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand softly.

Katherine touched her neck, breathless. "Why did you do that? It burned you."

Elijah nodded and pushed gently away Katherine's hand to see if the wound was normally healing. "Yes, but the pleasure is bigger than the pain, so it worth it." He winked before to get up. "I don't want to go too fast but where do I sleep? How many rooms are there here?"

Katherine frowned. "You want to stay here? Why don't you find another house?"

Elijah shrugged softly. "I'll be better with you here." He started to visit the house, waiting for Katherine to come with him.

**Finally a new chapter from me! I know it's been a while, but I had a lot of problem of imagination for this story, I didn't know how to write **

**Thank you for the one on Twitter who pushed me to keep writing this story and who is always there for me when I act foolishly and I want reviews! (You know who you are **** )**

**Reviews are life & love **** hours to write, seconds to reviews!**

**(If you have any idea of what you want for the next chapters, just tell me!)**

**Love you! **


	4. What if it was the answer

One week later, Elijah had set up in one of the room upstairs without really letting to Katherine the choice. Their conversations were awkward during the first days, what they have done really meant something but it seems like none of them wanted to talk about it. Elijah had tried many times to get closer to Katherine but she had pushed him away –sometimes not really sweetly- every time. Their research weren't really going well but things were not awful too. Katherine didn't have any news of Hayley, but she was used to it. Elijah has asked to his "minion" to spy mostly on his brother, he was certainly the one who knows the most about all this. It was a Monday evening, both of them had spent the day out of the house, they ate together, sat at the kitchen's table, discussing about their advancement in the search.

After dinner, Katherine went to her bathroom to take a shower and then she put a pajama on, ready to go to bed. She hadn't slept last night and had spent the night out, she was really tired. She went back to the kitchen to warn Elijah that she was going to sleep.

"I'm tired; I'm going to bed now. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." She smiled softly at him, before to turn on her heels.

"Wait!" Elijah quickly skirted the table and reached Katherine. He encircled her with his arms, his hands on the table next to each side of her hips, pushing her lower back against the table. "Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight?" He said with a timid smile trying to look more confident than he really was.

Katherine raised one of her eyebrow before to burn into laugher. "No, Elijah. I won't sleep in your bed." She answered, smiling of amusement.

Elijah's hand slid from the table to her lower arm, and then slowly slid it up in a gentle move. He rested his hand on the back of her neck, his fingers touching the base of her curly wet hair. He pushed on her neck to force her head to come closer to his. He murmured, his lips softly blowing on hers. "Come on. In memory of the good old times. Remember how much you used to like when I was encircling your waist, keeping your body safe against mine while we were asleep."

Katherine closed her eyes. Which was not a good idea, memories and images of them together in the bed suddenly came back in her mind in flashes. She shook her head and violently pushed him away from her. "No." She walked outside of the kitchen, without showing any emotions.

Elijah stayed perplexed at her reaction, there were no hate in her look when she walked away, she wasn't mad at him for that. But it didn't seem to him like there was envy, she didn't seem interested by his proposition, she just looked lost by the memories. Again.

Katherine was elongated in her bed, fixing at the ceiling. Why was he doing that? She has been pushing him away all week. She doesn't understand why he wanted her, after everything he said at that dinner. He must have meant at least a part of all the horrible things he said. He apologized but that doesn't mean he didn't meant what he said. And if he had meant it, why would he want her?! Katherine was torturing her mind, rolling on the bed without finding sleep. Yes, she wanted to sleep in his arms, she probably wanted it more than anything right now. But then what?! It would only makes things more awkward the morning. It could also worth the try. When she called him the first, that's what she wanted. She wanted the cure but she also wanted him, but since the dinner she had pushed that idea far far away.

* * *

Katherine shook her desperately; it's by torturing her mind that she will get some sleep. She got up and wrapped a blanket around her. She walked toward Elijah's room like she was forced to do it by her –inside?- She walked in without asking and laid in on his bed under the sheet, her blanket still wrapped around her, her back turned at Elijah who was also lay on his bed, reading.

Elijah had control himself to not burn into laughter. Without saying anything, he unwrapped Katherine's blanket and covered her body with his sheet. He was surprised that she actually let him do, without objection. He finally murmured. "I'm glad you changed your mind." He kissed Katherine's shoulder chastely.

Katherine mumbled. "I was cold."

This time Elijah couldn't keep his laugh. "This is the worst excuse I have ever heard!" He turned off the light and laid behind Katherine, his chest against her back, his arm wrapped against her waist. "But I'm very glad you came." He said more sincerely.

Katherine shrugged softly and grabbed his lower arm. "Avoiding things won't make them disappear."

Elijah nodded once thinking about what he has been dying to ask her. He didn't want to make her run away from him now that she was here and just admitted that _something_ was happening. But it could also be the right moment. With the most sincere voice he quietly asked her. "Why do you keep pushing me away, Katerina? I know I have said some pretty horrible stuff but I was angry and you know I didn't mean them."

Katherine's breath became jerky but she managed to say. "You hurt me." She took a deep breath. " When I called you, I wanted more but this dinner remind me all the hold you have on me."

Elijah sighed, he had really screwed thing up that night. He accentuated the hold on Katherine waist, pressing her back against his chest. "I'm sorry. Admittedly I can hurt you, but I'm also sure that I can make you happy, like I did 500 years ago. You have to see if be happy worth the risk of being hurt."

He was right and she knew it, she rolled in the sheet to face him, her right arms passing under his to grab his shoulder by behind, pulling him into a tight hug. She hid her face against his neck, taking the time to appreciate the safety of this embrace, she whispered. "I'm scared, Lijah."

Elijah closed his eyes and hugged her back, his hand stroking ups and downs her back slowly. "I know and yet you're here. It's a first move, a beginning."

"I'm here because you were right, I use to feel safe, sleeping in your arms." She kissed really softly the base of his neck.

Elijah smiled and kissed her temp before to rest his chin on the top of her head. "Then sleep."

"Ok, master." Katherine answered sarcastically, rolling her chocolate eyes up.

Elijah laughed softly. "Don't call me like that, you're giving me ideas." He said, pinching her butt.

Katherine giggled and hit his chest gently. "Ouch!"

They both closed their eyes, Katherine's head resting on Elijah's chest, falling into a calm and deep sleep.

0o0o0oo0

_15 December 1492._

_All England was recovered of snow, lost into a cold and hard winter._

_Elijah was walking in the garden next to the manor. He shivered once again, stroking his arms with his hands trying to warm himself up. "Can we go back inside now?"_

_Katherine dressed in a long emerald dress was staring at a flower which was covered of snow. "Stop being grumpy. I love snow." She answered without looking at him._

"_I can see that, but I don't want you to get sick." He said, getting close to her. He stood behind her, staring at the flower with her._

_Katherine took carefully the flower between her hands before to face him, smiling. "You are the one who is shivering." She giggled. "Have a walk with me, please Lijah." She crossed their fingers before to start walking, without really letting him the choice._

_They walked together in the garden, looking at bush which will only bloom in months. They reached a shanty next to a small lake which was completely frozen._

_Elijah entered quickly, shivering one last time. "Finally, it's hot here." _

_Katherine laughed behind him before to enter too. "Thank you for this walk, I know it has been a torture for you." She giggled quietly before to be gently pushed against the wall by Elijah._

_He passed the back of his hand on her cheek, murmuring. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Katerina?"_

_Katherine stayed motionless; her eyes were shining, staring into his. "Lijah…"_

_Elijah's fingers went to her mouth, passing on her lips sweetly. He let a trail of kisses from the base of her ear to the corner of her lips before to brush his lips against hers._

_Katherine just closed her eyes without moving for the first seconds. Her hands slid to his hands, grabbing them before to finally kiss him back._

0o0o0o0

Katherine opened her eyes slowly, woke up by the smell of the mix between blood and coffee and the light coming from the hallway. She wished she hadn't wake up; her dream was too good and so peaceful. She ran the room with her gaze, Elijah wasn't here.

The door of the room slowly opened, being pushed by Elijah's feet. He was holding a tray, he walked next to the bed, smiling widely. "Morning beautiful! How was your dream?"

Katherine coughed, hiding her mouth with her hand. She was definitely not going to tell him that she dreamed about their first kiss. "I don't remember it."

"Ok then…" He put the tray on the bed and sat next to Katherine. "Hungry?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow and asked with the most critical ton in her voice. "You did not make me my breakfast and brought it to me in bed?"

Elijah's smile disappear, he rolled his eyes and grabbed his cup of coffee. "Come on, eat." He drank a sip.

Katherine shook her head, sighing. She grabbed a cup which was full on blood; she drank a sip before to pull it back on the tray. She asked, frowning. "Is that your blood?"

Elijah nodded, swallowing another sip. "Yes, I thought you like it."

A mix of a naughty and evil smirk appeared on Katherine's face. "I do but not like that."

Elijah sighed. "Of course, I should have guessed it." He got up and took off his shirt. "This time I'm sure you won't put blood on my shirt" He sat back on the bed and tilted his head.

Katherine passed her tongue on her upper lips before to showed her fangs and thrust them into Elijah's flesh.

* * *

Later in the morning, Katherine was laid randomly on the couch when her phone vibrated, she sighed of exasperationwhen she the person who was calling her. "Hayley, finally! What did you find?"

"Good morning to you too! And I have a lot of information so this time I'm gonna ask for what you know about my family first."

Katherine rolled her eyes up, Hayley would have really do anything for some information about her family but telling her where they were now wasn't a good decision, she knew Hayley would run to them the minute she knows their location. A piece of indication would be enough for now. "Your family arrived in USA in 1895, most of them got scattered through the years but a pack is still formed, and for the location of this pack is for when you will tell me where is the cure. Now tell me."

"Klaus' sister has now a dagger in her heart, apparently she was a problem for them, Klaus daggered her. And Elena's brother, Jeremy, I think. He is a hunter something to do with the Five."

Katherine frowned, biting her lower lips. Elijah wasn't going to like that. "What the hell is "the five"?"

"I have no idea yet, I'll contact you later."

Great, she thought. She will have to wait at least 2 weeks before to get some news again. "Ok, try to be faster this time." She hung out and got up. She needed to talk to Elijah.

She climbed the stairs quickly and stopped in front of his door, how was she supposed to announce him that?! She slowly turned the handle and took a step in.

Elijah who was reading the news-paper turned his sign toward her, smiling when he heard the door opening. He looked rapidly at the phone in her hand and asked. "Any news?"

Katherine passed her tongue on her lips before to join him next to the desk disposed in a corner of the room. She took a chair and put it in front of him before to sat on it. "I do have news. But I have a good and a bad new. Which one do you want to know first?"

Elijah put the news-paper on the desk and swallowed in stress. "The bad one."

"Your sister is in a coffin. Klaus daggered her." She looked right through his eyes before to grab his left hand.

Elijah suddenly got up, pushing his chair away. He passed his hand on his face, closing the other in anger. "Fuck! He really can't help himself!"

Katherine followed him and grabbed his fist, forcing him to look at her. "Elijah, listen to me. We are going to find this cure as soon as possible. Then we will go in Mystic Falls and help your sister, ok?"

Elijah squeezed Katherine's hand as hard as it hurt her. He let them go before to turn around the room, passing his hands through his hair. He punched the wall next to the bed.

Katherine looked down at her red hands, before to straddle when she saw him hit the wall. He needed to let his anger go outside, but hitting wall wasn't the solution. She suddenly scratched her neck with her nails, making it blood a lot. She grabbed Elijah's shoulder and made him turned. "Drink from me."

"No, I'm going to kill you if I do that." He yelled at her, walking away from her as he shook his head to forget the smell of her blood. He wouldn't be able to control himself if start to drink from her now. He knows it.

Katherine followed him using her vamp-speed. She stood in front of him. "No, you won't. You need to let him Elijah." She took his hand and passed it on her neck.

Elijah violently pushed her against the wall and asked her angrily. "Give me one good reason to not kill you right now."

Katherine passed her hand through his hair and answered with a smirk. "Because there is a part of you which can't stop loving me."

Elijah let go the hold he has on her and slowly slid his head to the side of her neck which wasn't cut to sink his teeth into.

"You have almost drain all my blood." Said Katherine laid on Elijah's bed, her head resting on his chest.

"Sorry. Your blood is an attractive poison." He brought Katherine's hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. "You shouldn't have done that… It was dangerous."

Katherine nodded. "I know." She rolled and laid on her belly to look at Elijah. "About the good new! Do you know something about "The five"?"

Elijah straightened and nodded once. "Yes, it was 900 years ago. Five brothers, all hunters. Their purpose was to kill every vampire. They apparently had a weapon which was supposed to kill us, I never knew what it was…" Elijah stopped his sentence to think. "It was the cure. Their ultimate weapon."

Katherine listened him carefully. "So what? Do you know where they could have hid it?"

"Unfortunately no. They daggered us, Klaus saved us and killed them in the process."

"Jeremy, Elena's brother is a hunter."

Elijah got up and walked to the chair where his coat was put to took it and wear it up. "I'll go in Mystic Fall. Just the time I see what the hunter has to do in it."

Katherine sighed from the inside and swallowed. "How long will you be gone?"

Elijah shrugged. "I don't know." He walked to the door of the house and opened it.

Katherine followed him and fake a smile. "Ok, then be careful."

"I'm indestructible honey." He smirked and bend over to kiss Katherine's cheek.

Katherine closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek and grabbed the edge of Elijah's jacket. She slowly turned her head to make her lips meet his.

Elijah kissed her back, lost. When Katherine stepped away from him, she directly closed the door to his face without letting him the time to see her face, to react or even to say anything. He touched his lips, blinking many times before to started to walk to his car, thinking about what happened 5 seconds ago.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit longer that I wanted it to be but I guess it's not a bad thing, right?**

**I hope you liked it and thank you for your reviews, that's everything! **


End file.
